Rise, Fall
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ Slash /!\ Sami Callihan et Jon Moxley sont deux des plus grandes figures du catch Hardcore. Nous connaissons leurs histoires professionnelles, mais nous ne savons rien sur leur histoire personnelle. Comment ils se sont rencontrés, et comment ils se sont quittés lorsque Jon rejoint pour de bon la WWE. Nous découvrons deux parties de leur histoire sous le point de vue de Sami.
1. Part 1 : How we began

**Hey la populace ! Je suis de retour pour un One Shot en deux parties Moxhan (Jon Moxley/Sami Callihan)**

 **J'ai toujours eut dans l'idée que ces deux là, s'ils étaient en couple, il y aura toujours une atmosphère remplie de violence et d'agressivité, pour parer aux rares moments d'affection qu'ils pouvaient avoir. J'ai pas l'impression que j'ai correctement retranscrit cette violence entre les deux, je suis un peu déçue. M'enfin, vous êtes les seuls juges, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, ça m'intéresse !**

 **Moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Rise, Fall ! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Un long sifflement sourd parcourt ma maison, mon salon, jurant tout les dieux et démons de cette planète en traînant les débris de verres qui formaient précédemment une de mes fenêtres. Ni une, ni deux, je n'enfile qu'un jean pour me rendre acceptable et me précipite vers les escaliers pour savoir, par tout les enfers, ce qu'il se passe dans ma foutue maison. En voyant l'intrus tenter de se relever misérablement dans les éclats de verre, je me rend compte que je n'aurais besoin d'aucune arme pour lui faire foutre le camp. Le mec est complètement bourré, ou défoncé. Il ne tient pas sur ses pieds et ne fait que croupir dans la mare de sang et de bile qui s'éparpille autour de lui. Il s'est gravement blessé en passant par la fenêtre. Je dévale les escaliers et saisit une bonne poignée de ses cheveux sales et le balance contre le mur le plus proche, le plaquant dessus en le maintenant d'un bras contre sa gorge. Il est tellement absent que ses yeux dilatés, originalement bleus, cherchent partout autour de lui pour savoir qui peu bien le soutenir comme ça. Ils finissent finalement par me trouver, et se ferment automatiquement, lui prêtant une allure mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu branles chez moi, connard? T'es qui pour t'inviter chez les gens à trois heures du matin? Est-ce que tu as au moins une foutue idée d'où tu es?

Cet enculé ne lâche que deux mots, allant au plus simple, m'ayant déjà reconnu avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose.

\- Moxley... Défoncé...

Jon Moxley. Le petit nouveau de la CZW. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de lui. Il doit avoir l'habitude de se mettre dans des états misérables dés que l'occasion se présente. Le responsable se dénonce de lui-même, trônant de façon obscène pour les non-toxicomanes sous sa narine. Il s'est prit un bon rail de cocaïne des familles. Il avait sûrement dut trouver l'idée charmante de se balader à moitié à poil dans les rues de Bellefontaine en pleine nuit noire et de s'introduire chez moi par effraction. _Encore un autre junkie qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts et qui se tourne vers le catch Hardcore pour éviter d'avoir des emmerdes avec les flics. Merveilleux, juste merveilleux..._ Je consens à le relâcher, prenant pitié de lui, et il s'effondre d'un coup, ne devant son salut qu'au mur qui lui permet de s'asseoir par terre sans trop rajouter de dégâts à sa collection de coupures infectées par la bile et d'hématomes. Je lui redresse le visage avec mon genou pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, et pour une fois, il soutient mon regard avec une pointe d'amertume dans le sien.

\- Tu sais au moins chez qui tu es? Et pourquoi chez moi que chez les autres, tu peux me le dire ça?!

\- Je sais qui tu es Callihan, ferme ta gueule... Je voulais me rappeller ce que c'est de vivre dans un trou à rat, et faut croire qu'entre ce trou paumé et ta face de nuisible, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Il me crache dessus.

Aucun moyen pour lui d'éviter un coup de genou qui le fait valser contre le mur, le percutant de plein fouet, laissant une légère marque ensanglantée. Il était déjà blessé à la tête avant de venir. Ses cheveux sont poisseux de sang. Il est bourré. Cet enfoiré est bourré et drogué. Il pourra ressortir vivant de cette foutue piaule s'il a de la chance. T'es tombé sur le mauvais mec à emmerder Moxley, t'es vraiment mal tombé...

\- Moi, un nuisible? Un nuisible? Tu t'es vu Moxley? T'es une putain de loque, un merdeux de junkie qui veut jouer les durs en prétendant qu'ils peuvent survivre au Hardcore. T'es rien sans drogue, et c'est moi le nuisible? Qui veut d'une raclure de chiotte comme toi, hein? A part les dealers et les putes bon marché. Tu serais en train de supplier ta mère de t'achever sans dope !

Un coup. Il lui suffit d'un coup pour me faire mordre la poussière de verre, avant de me grimper dessus pour me frapper dans les tempes, ne se contenant à aucun moment. Il empoigne mes cheveux pour me fracasser la tête contre le sol plus facilement, mais je l'en empêche d'un coup de boule dans les dents. Il titube. Un plaquage et le revoilà en train de gesticuler pour s'échapper, incapable de se redresser et de reculer comme une personne normale le ferait. Pitoyable. Je me relève et lui donne un coup de pied bien senti dans le ventre, le pliant en deux. Le faisant recracher ses poumons et prendre mon pied comme appuis dans une vaine tentative de se comporter comme un homme. Ah ça, il y a du monde pour se battre contre le monde entier, mais personne pour faire face aux conséquences. Et il veut qu'on le prenne au sérieux? Ce _garçon_ est plus une blague ratée de l'Humanité qu'un vrai mec. Il est tout sauf quelqu'un qu'on doit prendre au sérieux. Lassé de le voir ramper à plat ventre, je le retiens par les cheveux et le fait se redresser en arrière, arquant son dos un peu plus à chaque fois. Mon genou accentue la pression sur ses vertèbres, et pour la première fois de la ''soirée'', je l'entend miauler de douleur. _C'est qu'il va me faire rire en plus. Ça veut être catcheur ça? Il sera un joli raté dans quelques années._

\- Non merde Moxley... Ne me dit pas que tu fais le tapin toi aussi... Comment tu veux prétendre à catcher si tu n'as pas d'amour propre, lui demandais-je, rhétorique, sachant quelle genre de réaction j'obtiendrai d'un camé. On ne veut pas d'usine à emmerdes dans l'industrie, on veut des mecs qui portent leurs couilles et qui ne rentrent pas la queue entre les jambes comme des chiens. T'avais l'air de bien te débrouiller au tapin, retournes-y. T'as rien à foutre ici.

Coup de coude dans la cage thoracique. S'il a bien une qualité, c'est la persévérance... Têtu ce con...

\- Je ne...

Il se redresse, virant sans ménagement mon genou de son dos, m'assassinant d'un regard haineux.

\- Suis pas...

Il serre sa main autour de mon cou, tremblant alors qu'il resserre sa prise sur ma gorge, ne flanchant pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'il commençait à m'étrangler pour de bon.

\- Une pute, Callihan. Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi.

Il me repousse du bout des doigts, comme dégoûté, préférant se lever pour de bon pour inspecter sa blessure derrière la tête. Il retire une écharde de verre sans tiquer, ramenant toute la faute sur moi, moi ''pauvre enculé avec ses fenêtres de pisseuse.'' Il peut parler, il a la voix d'un pré-pubère en pleine mue. Paye ta crédibilité tocard.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois.

Moxley était totalement défoncé, incapable de raisonner et de faire des choix cohérents. J'apprendrai plus tard qu'il avait une entière inclinaison à la violence lorsqu'il était saoul ou défoncé. Une provocation et le fragile équilibre qui encadrait le monde normal se brisait pour faire place à une spirale de haine et de sang. Moxley, c'est ça. La haine au corps et l'envie de tuer le monde entier. Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il ait voulu me tuer à plusieurs reprises pendant que l'on commençait à se connaître et à accepter l'autre comme il est. Tout n'est que rage, destruction et chaos avec lui. S'il était le Dieu qu'il détestait tant, il aurait facilement prit une allumette et un bidon d'essence cosmiques pour foutre le feu à la planète. Juste pour voir le monde cramer de sa main. Il l'aurait reconstruite et l'aurait fait brûler encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à être à court d'essence. Les choses n'ont pas changé entre nous. Elles n'ont jamais changé. Peu importe que l'on soit de plus en plus proches lui et moi, il _fallait_ que l'on se foute sur la gueule. En public, en pure déchaînement de violence gratuite parce qu'il ne supporte rien ni personne, surtout pas mes propres critiques envers lui. En privée, de façon plus intime, parce qu'il est pas foutu de parler de lui-même. Ah ça, on en a rendus, des lits trempés de sang dans les hôtels miteux en tournées.

Pratiquement tout les soirs.

C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionnait, tout simplement. Il n'y a jamais eut d'abus entre lui et moi. S'il devait avoir des effusions de sang, c'était parce qu'il me le demandait. Parce qu'il voulait ce qui ferait vomir de dégoût le commun des mortels. On s'était toujours traité sans délicatesses, sans manières, sans câlins et toute cette guimauve dégoulinante d'arc-en-ciel. Des coups, des insultes, des envoyées bouler, on en a essuyés lui et moi. La douceur ne faisait pas parti de notre vocabulaire. Il y avait de l'affection. C'était indéniable. Mais elle était brute, sèche, ''virile'' comme diraient certains. Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, m'a embrassé la tempe plus que quiconque. Il a pleuré dans les miens, a ri quand je lui passait des savons et m'a toujours répondu à mes rares démonstrations d'affection, toujours sous-couverte d'une insulte bien cinglante. Mais jamais d'abus. Il ne m'a jamais battu, ne m'a jamais humilié, et si quelqu'un le faisait devant lui, ou apprenait que l'on s'était prit à moi... Il devenait tout simplement ingérable quand il devait me protéger. Un vrai lion prêt à égorger le premier qui lève la main sur moi en dehors d'un ring. Il ne m'a jamais montré de manque de respect. A toujours tenu à ce que l'on m'en montre, à ce que l'on se tienne droit face à moi en sa présence. Et si un seul être osé ne pas le faire, qu'il soit là ou pas, il lui en faisait baver sur le ring, quoi qu'il advienne. Il savait que je me sentais protégé avec lui comme il savait que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Il n'a jamais eut à craindre un débordement avec moi.

Il y avait de la violence, parce que c'était tout simplement ce qu'on était. Deux mecs avec la haine au corps. On était passé par tout ensemble : la haine, la tristesse, la joie, le désir, l'affection, les pétages de plombs. L'amour? Ouais, probablement...

On a commencé comme ça, comme deux connards qui étaient prêts à en découdre, déjà. Au tout début, je ne le respectais pas, et lui non plus. Il a fallu qu'on le gagne, chacun de notre côté, à coup de sang, de sueur et de larmes sur le ring. Là, l'estime est arrivée, puis le respect. Quand on s'est rendu compte tout les deux que l'autre avait le catch Hardcore dans le sang, ça a changé la donne. On a permis à l'autre d'en savoir plus sur nous, et c'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quand je le regarde maintenant, en pensant à tout ce qu'il a vécu tout seul ou avec moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de voir qu'il tient sur ses jambes alors qu'il ne le pouvait quand il a croisé ma route. Grâce à moi ou a des événements liés, ça, je m'en fous. Je suis juste content de pouvoir le regarder avec fierté et de sentir son regard fier sur moi. Il ne fait plus que survivre, maintenant, il vit. Et c'est le plus important. Tant que je peux rester et voir ce qu'il se passe, tant qu'il me laisse une place avec lui, le reste n'importe pas. Jon Moxley n'est plus mon amant, mon ennemi ou une autre connerie du genre. Il est un ami. Cher, casse-couille mais très cher. Maintenant, on est plus que deux amis, deux frères avec énormément de vécu qui n'ont plus rien à se prouver. On s'est tout prouvé. Parfois au prix d'un sacrifice ou deux. La normalité, l'amitié comme les autres l'imaginaient, on y a mit une grande croix dessus. On a rien fait de normal. On a pas eut de relation normale. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est aussi proches. Parce qu'on connaît tout de l'autre. C'est sûr et certain : si on avait pas eut autant de vécu ensemble, on ne serait pas arrivés où nous sommes aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé, nous, Jon Moxley et Sami Callihan. Dans cette violence qui nous quittera jamais et qui nous est si chère. Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.


	2. Part 2 : How it ended

Et voilà comment cette page se tourne...

Devant l'arène où allait se produire la WWE ce soir...

Dans son sweat à capuche, Moxley est déterminé à ne pas bouger. Il fixe le bâtiment d'un regard vide, comme s'il se remémorait toutes les péripéties qui l'ont mené à ce moment. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter définitivement la scène Hardcore pour une scène plus ''grand public'', une scène où il ne serait pas traité comme la dernière des merdes. Parce qu'une fois qu'on plonge là dedans, on s'habitue très vite aux enculés de première qu'on appelle patrons. Il était trop habitué à catcher avec un gramme dans le sang, à apparaître sur scène avec la certitude qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il ferait une fois sur le ring. Maintenant, il devait faire propre sur lui, avoir une certaine image et contrôler tout ce qu'il ferra en public. Quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise absolument pas. La raison numéro une de son refus de partir tenait en un seul mot : moi. On avait parcouru un sacré bout de chemin ensemble, forcément, on ne serait pas habitués à se retrouver l'un sans l'autre, et ça allait changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies, sans pour autant entamer notre amitié. Certes, tout sera différent, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut faire une croix sur ce qu'on a déjà. Au bout d'une longue minute, il me concède un regard craintif et légèrement peureux. Oh, il a vraiment pas envie de s'en aller.

\- Bon... Faut croire que ça y est... A toi la WWE et la renommée mondiale... Putain, j'aurai jamais cru que ça serait aussi bizarre de te laisser partir.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir. Comment tu veux que je réussisse alors que je regrette déjà d'être venu?

C'est pourtant ce qu'il va falloir que tu fasses, mon con.

\- Eh Mox, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. C'est pas la fin, tu sais? C'est juste qu'on ne va pas se revoir de sitôt, mais c'est tout. Pense pas que j'abandonne ton cul de gonzesse, t'en a pas fini avec moi. T'es coincé avec moi pour le reste de ta vie, assurais-je en riant pour le rassurer un peu.

Peine perdue. Paye ta joie.

Il haussa les épaules sans grand enthousiasme, et se fait traîné par le bout de la capuche sans protester, la mort incarnée dans l'âme. Je le fis rejoindre les autres catcheurs pour se faire démarcher, donnant son nouveau nom de ring à sa place, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça va être la joie pour ses collègues dans les prochains mois... Derrière, je reconnais la demie blondasse qui délivrait son propre nom avec un sourire de débile heureux. Un de ses futurs équipiers sur le ring. Seth Rollins. Moxley poussa un soupire sonore, plantant ses mains dans ses poches, traînant des pieds pour bien marquer qu'il n'était pas spécialement heureux de vivre aujourd'hui. On a bien compris Mox, tu n'es pas content, tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin de dix ans ingrat et pourri gâté maintenant, on a juste envie de te dévisser à la tête en ce moment... Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'envoyais valser dans un coin un peu isolé et sombre pour profiter des derniers moments qu'on passait tout les deux avant un bon bout de temps. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'air absolument abattu qu'il affichait, comme s'il subissait une implacable injustice de la vie. Plains toi, tu vas devenir encore plus connu que tu ne l'as jamais été en à peine deux mois. C'est tellement triste comme sort. Je lançais dans la pénombre, conscient qu'il avait _besoin_ d'entendre certains mots avant de s'en aller définitivement :

\- Tu sais Moxley, c'est pas parce que nos chemins se séparent qu'on cessera d'être amis. On ne se verra plus aussi souvent, mais je ne lâche pas la grappe, je prendrai quand même de tes nouvelles, et j'ose espérer que tu ferras de même...

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit-il sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il sortirait.

\- Tu vois? C'est pas la fin. C'est la chute de tout ce qu'on connaît, mais c'est pas la fin. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Il acquiesca distraitement, me remercia d'un sourire pour mes mots, avant de se remettre à fixer ses pieds, sur lesquels il se dandine sans but. Non, c'est vraiment pas facile de dire au revoir, même pour moi. Je faisais le dur de service pour faciliter la chose... Ouais, j'ai connu des succès plus flagrants... Intérieurement, j'étais à deux, trois choses près dans son état, mais il fallait bien que l'un de nous tienne le coup pour l'autre. Je ne doutais pas qu'au fond, il avait l'impression de m'abandonner. Il était celui qui partait, qui laissait tout derrière lui, tout ça pour sa carrière. Il pensait sûrement qu'il était égoïste à vouloir se projeter dans sa carrière sans moi. Personnellement, je le voyais comme ça : je marchais toujours à ses côtés, seulement un peu en retrait pour l'observer réussir sa vie, tout simplement. Il prenait son envol, voilà tout... Je ne me sentais pas à l'écart. Au contraire. Privilégié de pouvoir voir ça après tant d'années à le voir galérer dans la vie injustement. J'aurai toujours ma place dans sa vie comme il aurait toujours la sienne dans la mienne. Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise et un poil demandant.

\- On peut... Tu sais... Juste une dernière fois?

\- Je pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle. Faudra bientôt que tu ailles te préparer pour ce soir.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il doucement, suppliant sans véritablement se l'admettre.

\- Ce que tu peux être niais parfois... Viens là...

Il ne se fit pas désirer et me plaqua doucement contre le mur, me relevant le visage de ses mains pour que mes yeux coulent dans les siens avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres une dernière fois. Le baiser était doux, affectueux et laissait passer tout son attachement envers moi, me disant qu'il tenait à moi sans utiliser un seul mot. Bien loin de l'agressivité et du désir qui nous animait avant. Je lui rendais le baiser de la même manière, fermais les yeux pour me concentrer uniquement sur lui et son contact, nouveau. Mes mains se retrouvèrent bien rapidement sous ses vêtements, mes ongles profondément plantés dans son dos pour laisser des traînées rouges à leur passage. Sans même y penser, je le plaquais sans douceur contre le mur d'en face, transformant le baiser en un balais furieux de morsures et de tentatives de domination. Il écarta les jambes pour me faire venir contre lui, cédant tout les deux à l'habitude et à notre côté instinctif, bestial, dénué de douceur. Merde... Je pourrais le baiser contre le mur qu'il ne me dirait pas non... De plus en plus emporté, il commença à se frotter contre moi en gémissant sans retenue, savourant le contact du sang de son dos coulant sur sa peau. Je rassemblais tout mon courage pour me détacher du contact de _Jon Moxley_ contre moi, souriant en voyant son sourire satisfait et reconnaissant peigné sur son visage. Il a eut ce qu'il voulait au moins. Il me remercia d'un bref baiser sur le front avant de me virer sans ménagement, redevenant le Moxley que je connais et apprécie. Cependant, il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de cracher ce qu'il retenait au fond de lui depuis ce matin, solennel et sérieux, priant probablement pour que je l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

\- Je pars peut-être mais c'est pas pour autant que je t'oublie ou je te laisse à la ramasse.

\- Mox, ais-je à peine eut le temps de commencer avant qu'il ne me taise d'un signe de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je t'abandonne. Je ne t'abandonne pas, tu seras toujours aussi important pour moi, et tu compteras toujours autant dans ma vie. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me casse les couilles de continuer sans toi.

\- Mox...

\- Tu seras toujours un ami cher pour moi et je pense bien que je ne t'oublierai jamais, poursuit-il malgré tout.

\- Mox...

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que je te suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et que je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour te rendre la pareille... Je ne serai jamais arrivé ici sans toi et ton amitié veut tout dire pour moi. Bordel Sam, tu sais juste pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi...

\- Moxley, je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu penses à chaque mot, et la réciproque est tout aussi vraie. Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu prends juste ton envol. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne le prend pas mal, loin de là. Je suis heureux pour toi. Et tu me fais dire les conneries les plus guimauves de la planète, enculé.

Il éclata de rire, soulagé de voir que je resterai à ses côtés malgré tout. C'est l'évidence même, il le fait bien pour moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, me tapotant le dos.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi... Vas-y maintenant, ils attendent sur toi. Prends soin de toi.

Il me rendit la pareille avant de se défaire de moi, le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus tranquille. Je souris de manière amère en voyant ce bloc de souvenirs vivant s'éloigner de moi pour se mêler aux autres catcheurs, attendant les derniers ordres avant de se mettre en route pour son entraînement quotidien. Il filait, mais on se reverrait bien assez vite. _Je te le promet, sur les litres de sang qu'on a fait verser à l'autre, on se reverra Moxley. Plus vite que tu ne le penses. Bonne chance, gamin de Cincinnati. Bon vent..._

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, et il traversa le parking entier en courant, juste pour m'offrir deux magnifiques doigts d'honneur tandis que je partais loin de lui. Je lui rendis la politesse, secouant la tête en le voyant au plein milieu de la route, se foutant totalement de probables automobilistes qui pouvaient passer dans le coin. La dernière image que j'ai de Moxley, pour le moment, c'est l'image d'un grand con fièrement dresser de toute sa hauteur, doigts d'honneur bien en évidence, en train de me hurler des insanités que je n'entendais pas.

Moi aussi, je t'aime connard.

A la prochaine.


End file.
